Unexpected Things
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: Robin is keeping secrets, Jons following him to try and find out what they are, Djaq and Will finally get a moment to themselves and Much is cooking well! The outlaws lives are changing, but are the changing for the better?
1. Much's Good Cooking

Part 1 – Much's Good Cooking.

The outlaws were sat in the camp. Allan daydreaming he wasn't an outlaw in the forest, that he had lands, wealth, a wife and a family. Will was carving a bench for the camp the gentle tapping of his axe against the wood causing Djaq to tap the surface in front of her subconsciously. She was day dreaming about where she thought Robin could have gone. Robin had been gone for a while and had refused to tell anyone why, they didn't think it was anything serious though because he had seemed pretty happy about it, but Djaq was still curious. Jon sat completely still lost in thought about how he wished he could see Alice and his son again. And Much was, as usual, cooking. Something nice for when Robin got back, most likely Squirrel.

Robin came back into their midst and everybody became more alert.

"What's the plan?" Asked Allan.

"Plan? There isn't one, there is nothing we need to do for now." Robin answered suspiciously.

"Where have you been then?" Asked Will, pausing his work.

"Never you mind, you'll find out soon enough," Robin grinned and put his hand in his pocket holding his secret tightly in his hand.

"Food's ready." Called Much, and started handing out plates.

Allan was the first to begin eating, he greedily dug into the unknown meat, expecting no better than yesterdays undercooked squirrel.

"You know," Allan mumbled through a mouthful of meat, "This isn't half bad."

"You say that like it's not usually good." Said Much glaring at Allan, his least favorite person in the gang.

"Well it just, its um…it's better today." Allan mumbled digging himself deeper.

" Thank you Allan." Much said walking away in a huff.


	2. Jon Follows Robin

Part 2 – Jon Follows Robin.

Jon was starting to get sick of the secret Robin was keeping from them. He had decided to follow him. The next morning he woke early and saw Robin slipping away.

"Now's my chance." He thought getting up as quietly as he could.

He followed Robin all the way round the forest until he realized, Robin knew he was there.

"Jon what can I do for you?" Robin asked in mock politeness.

"I was…I was…I was just…" he stuttered.

"Following me?" Asked Robin. "I told you, I'll tell you the secret when I'm ready."

"Fine." Jon grunted heading back towards camp, as Robin went the other direction.

"Where did you go?" Allan asked when he arrived.

"I followed Robin," answered Jon.

"And..?" Much asked, impatiently.

"He realized. He told me that he'd tell us when he was ready." Jon rolled his eyes.

"When will that be?" Allan wondered out loud. "He's been keeping something from us for weeks."

The outlaws looked at each other, knowing they were all wondering the same thing, what was Robin keeping from them?


	3. Will and Djaq, together at last

Part 3 – Will and Djaq, together at last.

Robin was still not back and Much was starting to get anxious.

"What if he's been captured." he thought out loud.

"I'm sure he's fine Much," muttered Allan.

"I'm going to look for him," Much answered defiantly running off in the direction of the castle.

"Lets go and bring him back." Allan said to Jon rolling his eyes. "Will, Djaq, will you stay here watch the camp?"

"Sure." Will answered casually, but inside his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode.

"Alone with Djaq," he thought, nervously.

As soon as Jon and Allan left there was silence, neither of them knew what to say, so they just stared at the floor.

"This isn't right," Djaq said suddenly.

"What isn't?" Will asked, confused.

"You and me, we hardly get a second alone, and the minute we do, we have nothing to say."

"Well, umm…" Will began but Djaq walked forwards put her hands on his face and pressed her lips to his.

Will pulled back wide eyed. Djaq smiled and just as Will was about to lean in and kiss Djaq they heard Much's voice arguing that they should go and find Robin. Will gave Djaq an apologetic look and stepped back, retuning to his work, and continued to carve the bench. Djaq waited for the others to get there wishing that her and Will could have had at least one more minute.


	4. Robin's Secret

Part 4 – Robins Secret.

Robin watched Marian's window all day, she went in and out of her room at least ten times, and each time he wanted to call to her, but she was always shadowed, by a Guard. He knew that the only time she would be left alone was when she was getting changed and was going to sleep, the Guards would just be on the other side of the door so he'd still have to be quiet, but he'd been building up to this for weeks and he didn't think he cold wait any longer.

He fumbled around in his left pocket and drew out the small silver ring. The jeweler had made it for him for free, as a thanks for the time he, and his gang, has helped him out when he was in a bit of financial trouble.

The little ring was exactly Marian's size, he still remembered from last time he had given her a ring, and it has one circular diamond on it. Simple, yet beautiful, Robin was sure Marian would love it, even though she wouldn't be able to wear it, yet. He put it back in his pocket, and sat in wait.

Night was falling, he saw Marian enter her room, alone. Taking his chance he threw a small stone at her window, enough to make a small sound, but hopefully not to alert the Guards.

Marian looked down at once and a smile spread across her face, she opened the window as quietly as she could.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" she asked in an urgent whisper.

"I need to speak to you" he answered as quietly as he could, still making sure she could hear him.

"How are you going to get up?" she asked.

"Excuse me." Robin sad, drawing his bow and arrow.

Marian moved out of the way as Robin shot straight into one of them poles on her four poster bed. Marian discarded the arrow, to get rid of the evidence, and attached the rope he had fired up to her bed.

He used the rope to pull him up and, one minute later, he was in the room next to her.

"Hello," he smiled.

"You want something don't you." Marian sighed, although she still could not suppress a grin.

"Sit down Marian." Robin said leading her over to the bed, where Marian sat down obediently.

Suddenly Robin was down on one knee, Marians jaw dropped in shock as he produced a beautiful diamond ring form his pocket.

"Now we've known each other for many years." Began Robin, "And we were once betrothed, but then I left you," he hung his head sadly. "To fight, for glory, for fame. I should have stayed everything I ever wanted was right here and now, she, is sitting in front of me. Marian, I love you, will you marry me?"

He presented the small silver ring to her. And she struggled to keep her jaw from dropping again.

"Well?" Robin asked tentatively.

"Yes, of course!" Marian shrieked, throwing herself into Robins arms.

"Are you ok milady?" asked a Guard from out side the door.

It took Marian a moment to compose herself. When she was ready she called,

"Sorry, it's just I found something I thought I'd lost when we were taken to the castle." Marian improvised.

"Very well milady." The Guard answered going silent again.

"Robin? Do you really mean this?" Marian whispered.

"Of course." Robin replied smiling as Marian held out her finger.

He slid the ring on, it perfectly, just as he had thought it would.

"You'll have to put it away somewhere in the meantime. We'll have the wedding when King Richard returns, and when I have my lands back."

"Ok." Marian smiled again and leaned towards Robin.

Their lips met and they shared a meaningful kiss.

"I have to go." Robin said sadly. "Keep that ring safe, and don't wear it around anyone else."

"I'll guard it with my heart." Marian answered wistfully.

And with that Robin abseiled back down the castle and ran back into the woods, not able to stop a grin spreading a cross his face.


	5. Robin Reveals His Secret

Part 5 – Robin Reveals His Secret.

As Robin walked back to the camp he felt a warm, happy feeling spread through him, this was the first time it had happened in…well ages really. As he approached the gang he smiled again as he saw everyone moving around the camp, Djaq and Will avoiding each other. He had an accurate guess that he wasn't he only one to have made a romantic gesture that day.

"Where have you been?" asked Will, happy for something else to concentrate on but Djaq.

"Nowhere." Robin answered casually, suppressing the grin that longed to spread across his face.

"Come on Robin, you said you'd tell us weeks ago. Time to spill, what's been going on?" Allan asked.

"Well, you'll be glad to hear it's good news." Robin began. "I just, I just asked Marian to marry me, and she said yes." The grin now spread across his face as the concern plastered on his friends faces dissolved into smiles.

"Congratulations." everyone said, everyone but Much that is.

"What's wrong Much?" asked Robin.

"Well, how are you going to marry Marian? Someone will find out won't they and hang her may be?" Much worried.

"You worry to much, Much." Robin said smiling.

Much raised his eyebrows and walked away, his head in his hands.

"I'm sick of this!" He shouted, turning around. "You all treat each other nicely, but you knock me about, oh it's only _Much, Much _won't mind. Well I do, OK? I'm going to bed."

The shocked outlaws watched Much lay down his make-shift bed, back to them completely shocked.


	6. The Outlaws Argument

Part 6 – The Outlaws Argument.

It took the outlaws a minute to recover from the shock. Much always went along with them, although he sometimes got offended because of their jokes and teasing, he always got over it, eventually.

"Much?" asked Robin, moving swiftly to his best friends side.

"Leave me alone" Much's muffed voice said.

"Much, what is your problem with Marian?"

"Nothing," Much sat up, sighing, "it's just that when the king returns you'll go off with Marian, and forget us, leave us with nothing."

"That's a good point actually," agreed Allan.

"I wouldn't…you know I…I…" Robin stuttered.

"Wouldn't you?" Will asked quietly.

"No!" Robin cried.

"What about the time that Marian almost marries Gisborne, you told me you hated me and to get lost, all your attention focused on Marian," Much shouted in his face.

"But…" Robin began.

"And what about when Djaq was captured, and we had Gisborne? You wouldn't give him up to save her, would you?" Will interrupted him loudly.

"I did in the end," Robin retorted.

"Yes but only just in time," Will snapped back.

"Stop!" Jon shouted, standing between Will, Much and Robin. "We all know Robin wouldn't leave us, and we all know that Robin makes mistakes, just like the rest of us."

"I'm going for a walk," Will aid abruptly, stalking off.

"Me too," Much said, going in the opposite direction.

Robin put his head in his hands, how could this have happened? Just ten minutes ago he had been so happy, and now they had ruined it.

"Will?" Djaq called, following him into the forest.

Jon gave Robin a disapproving look.

"Ok, I'll go and get Much," Robin sighed, running in the direction his ex-servant had gone.


	7. Apologies

Part 7 – Apologies.

Much was walking round in circles muttering under his breath,

"Why did he have to, he's so, surely, he…"

"Much?"

Much stopped suddenly, staring at Robin for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry I offended you Much, and you know what I promised you, Bonchurch, and you will get it, someday." Robin apologized.

"it's ok," Much sighed. "I think I overreacted."

"You think?" Robin asked, eyebrows raised.

Meanwhile Djaq had finally caught up with Will. He was sitting, arms crossed, at the foot of a tree, scowling into the empty space in front of him.

"Will?" she asked tentatively.

Will ignored her, still staring into space.

"Will, you were congratulation Robin a minute ago, just like the rest of them, and now, just because Much made a fuss, you've gone along with him, picking at all Robins tiny mistakes…"

"What about when he would have rather killed Gisborne than rescue you? That's not a _small _mistake!" Will interrupted.

"This isn't about Robin, is it?" she said quietly, pausing for a second and biting her lip, "It's about me."

"What do you mean?" Will asked sharply.

"Well, you were complaining about when he didn't rescue me, you didn't add anything when Much stated that Robin had been horrible to him, did you?"

"You're right," Will sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but you should apologize to Robin."

Will nodded and they headed back to the camp together, hand in hand.


	8. The Happy Ending

**Well this is the last chapter. Just to finish it off. Please R&R!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

Part 8 – The Happy Ending.

As Robin and Much, Djaq and Will arrived back at the camp Allan let out a sigh of relief, he hated them having fights, especially when he wasn't involved. No one talked it was so boring.

"Anyway back to the congratulations." Allan shouted, patting Robin on the back.

"Thank you. All of you. You've got to realize I won't leave you. I'll stay with you until you have lands and a house and…" Robin explained.

"it's ok," Will interrupted. "In fact I think I have some good news to." He smiled nervously, turning his gaze towards Djaq.

"Djaq, you know I love you very much…" Will began, kneeling down.

"Just hurry up!" Djaq smiled, blushing bright scarlet.

"Will you marry me?" Will asked, now wishing he'd asked earlier, and not in front of the whole gang, what if she said no?

"Yes! She shrieked, throwing herself at his so they both tumbled down the hill, laughing madly.

The other outlaws ran after them smiles on their faces. It was a happy ending after all.


End file.
